Wakfu: The Secret Eliatropes
by The Demon Eliatrope
Summary: In the the world of twelve, Yugo isn't the only one that had his dofus dropped off upon the world, there is a civilization of them waiting to tell Syla that they will welcome her. But will they still accept her when she's made friends with a Sram known as "the Demon Eliatrope"? Occurs after season 2 by 20 years. T for cursing, violence, and some insanity.
1. Pilot Chapter

Its was a calm, summer day, the wind blowing, the morning tofu singing, and the young children of Amakna are playing street boufball, its a perfect day. Except for Syla who had gotten lost moving from Bonita to Amakna and spent all night trying to get there. She was exhausted, unmanaged, and like everyday, lonely. She was born with her sister, Awoyra, but she died and never came back, leaving her sister alone. This trance of thought slipped her mind when she saw the ball came to her feet and a little boy. "Excuse me miss, can we have our ball back?" He asked. "Of course" Syla threw the ball back to the boy and smiled. She liked the thought of a husband and a son, but that as to far into the future for a 12 year old girl. She heard a loud sound in the forest next to her new home and quickly followed its repeatative flow. Two were doing battle against a bullie. Syla looked at the two hitting at the bullie, as they were flying by its horns like air. The bullie was furious for some reason, and bullies aren't even in Amakna's region. The silver Xelor with teeth painted on his mask was using his spells to speed it up. "Man I didn't know even when I speed them up, bullies are still slower then an hour! The bullies tried to hit the time mage but to only have failed. Then there also was a SRAM that she couldn't get her eyes off of. He breezed through the bullies attacks. But he moved to the beat of this beautiful melody that came from behind a tree. Like the sound of her favorite instrument, the violin. Finally, the bullie threw the Xelor at a tree and ran away. What Syla hadn't realized of this situation that the tree is going to fall directly on her! She looked at the incoming tree now knowing, but paralyzed by fear. She screamed, and closed her eyes and waited for the bad moment to end. She wasn't fast enough to make a portal to get out of the situation, but the Sram was. Next thing that suprizes her is now she's in the arms of a Sram that seemed stronger than Ogrest himself. "Injury?" He said with a deep, dark voice. "Huh? Oh no no I'm fine thanks to you mister?" "Death beats, call me death beats." Shivers went up her spine when he said his name. He then put Syla down and looked at his companion."Eater its time to go, next time don't be so reckless" Death Beat shouted. "-sigh- fine let's go" the Xelor groaned. "WAAI-" She was cut of by the shear empty ness of the night sky. "Wasnt it just morning? She teleported back to town until she got there. She was a Eliatrope.(Note: the reason why its so short is because I was making this at eleven in the morning but I promise that if the pilot page gets more then 10 readers I'll continue the story into a better era of writing.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Answers to Locked Questions

Syla's POV

"I swear he was an Eliatrope, if he wasn't I wouldn't be here right now!" My best friend, Anilika didn't understand. She wouldn't understand unless she saw it herself.

"c'mon! Give me a break! The only Eliatropes around are Chibi and Yugo, right?" She didn't know I was an Eliatrope; I have to keep it that way.

"Right, but he was an Eliatrope, I don't know how but there is no other way to make portals!" Come to think of it, there is another way if you were a Shushu with the magic copy ability, and his portals were…I remember them red but I have a feeling there were a different color.

"World of twelve to Syla, come in Syla." Anilika doesn't know the difference between thinking and daydreaming so this is the awkward part for me.

"You're thinking too much on this guy. *gasp* I bet you wanna see him again!" she said in a complaining voice.

"W-where are you getting at this Anilika!?"

"You like him don't you! You've only described him in words you'd describe a snuggly Bow wow!" I blushed.

"Fine ill prove it to you! I'll be back with the death beats guy and I know he's an Eliatrope!" I ran to get out of that mess. Then I started to just walk. It was still bright outside so I knew I'd have a long enough time to find him. I went back to the sight of where he saved me. There was nothing there well until I saw the bullie. It looked hurt real bad, but not gone.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Bullie?" it looked at me real close and back up terrified.

"You were with the demon Eliatrope yesterday weren't you!? Please don't hurt me I don't know anything! I SWEAR! WAIT HE DIDN'T FOLLOW YOU DID HE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SOMEONE SAVE ME! OH BY LORD-" I slapped him.

"Calm down! I didn't come here to hurt you or with…death beats?" I asked wondering did death beats do this.

"Fine little Enirispa, what do you want."

"Knowledge, who is death beats, why did you call him the demon Eliatrope?" I asked.

"That thing…no one knows who or what he is…we only know one thing…a legend that revolves only around him…one in a million…"

"What's the legend?" I gulped, not knowing that this legend would be scarier than a ghost story, and it wasn't meant to be scary.

"Once upon a time, there were six Eliatropes and six dragon brothers, Yugo, Quilby, and Chibi where part of these six. They called each other brethren, but they weren't all related. Yugo and another Eliatrope named Nora had a child, no one knew his name, but once, he was playing upon the clouds with his dragon brother. A Shushu stole the child, not the dragon, and took him with him to the demon plain. He showed Rushu of his capture and Rushu was pleased. He took a Shushu of his caliber and used magic to make them brethren. The child was allowed back to the sky with no memory of how his Shushu brother came to be. But the Shushu brother was killed by the dragon brother made from pure jealousy, but the Shushu was still connected to the Eliatrope child and took the form of a violin. The Eliatrope and dragon fought. The dragon one and threw the child to the world of twelve where yet again he lost his memory and died. He came back in a dofu without his dragon brother and was taken in by an Iop and Cra who had a daughter who believed in Sadida. Those two were the best of friends…until the dragon brother returned and killed the family except for the Eliatrope who was covered in stasis he made from his anger and tried to kill the dragon, the dragon barely escaped. No one has ever seen them in years. All we know is the Eliatrope child is on a hunt and destroy for an Eliatrope for then he will get enough power to completely obliterate the dragon brother."

"And you guys think that the Eliatrope brother is the death beats? That's ridiculous! Being made from stasis, playing on clouds, fusing with a Shushu! That's all crazy talk for 'oh I can't explain this so I'm gonna say this happened for it deh!'" I retorted. He started sniffing around.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked.

"I bet you want to find death beats yourself don't you?" he replied. I nodded and he gestured for me to follow. We started to walk.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Syla, you?"

"I'm Breakus, you look like a little flower, and can I call you that?"

"I don't see why not" For a bullie, he seems very friendly. "I prove that death beats is just a normal Sram that's misunderstood."

(I just wanna say that there are more people reading this series then I thought. Thank you for reading!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knowing the Objective

Syla's POV

It's so weird…a day this long hasn't happened to me in years…I kinda feel happy, having a day this long…but I can't forget the quest, I will prove that death beats is an Eliatrope, but still normal though. We finally reached a Zaap portal.

"Lady's first." Breakus says.

"Geez for a bullie, your way to polite."

"I am a very old bullie, I have lived and learned, some call me the Oracle bullie, but I'm not that wise."

"Why not?" My curiosity got to me.

"Because being the wisest is being a god." I wondered. We started walking toward a tree and Breakus climbed it. He looked toward the afternoon sun while I was still climbing the tree.

"Over there, that's where death beats is." Breakus picked me up and pointed to where death beats is.

"He's at a pub? Your nose lead you to a pub?" I was extremely confused. "Didn't you say that you're old? Very old?"

"I'm only 167, anyway lets go." He jumped down with me still in his hand, then let go. We were soon walking into a massacre. When we were walking toward the door, some thug flew out the window and started running for his life. We heard loud thumps and crashes and people getting destroyed. Breakus backed up.

"What's wrong Breakus?" he seemed afraid.

"I can't get hit by him again, at this rate; I'll die before age 180."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, I promise" we walk in to see death beats punching some thug in the face while five others are on the ground out cold.

"Stop death beat your killing him!" I say, kinda regretting it. He looks at me with his stone cold eyes and let's go of the thug who runs away. When I heard his voice, I knew it was amplified with a machine of some sort.

"Last time we met, I didn't get a good look at you, but now judging buy that hat I'm guessing you're an Eliatrope."

"Yea what's it to you!" He teleports straight toward my face and attempted a punch, but my cat-like reflexes helped me dodge it.

"DUDE!? WHAT THE HELL!?" The other one and I said simultaneously.

"I need your blood all over the floor! Your tears to dry on your face as you lie helpless, I need your heart to stop beating!" he teleported to me and kicked my head to the ground. I tried to get away, but he stepped on my ankle and broke it. He obviously didn't care that I was a girl. I tried to crawl away again and the other guy got in front of me.

"Yo DB, she's already down, don't you think that's enough?" I got up, with the fear in my eyes, every time he landed a blow it felt like they were so powerful, but given from someone with a damaged past. I felt real pain, and he didn't kill me yet! Not even close…I wonder what's the true story…I didn't notice until now that he was hurtling towards me like a meteor landing. I lucky teleported fast enough and he ran into the wall. Out cold in a matter of seconds… the other kid picked him up and carried him in some direction.

"HEY WHAT NO APOLOGY!? HE ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU CARRY HIM AWAY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO-"

"SHUDDAP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HES BEEN THROUGH SO JUST SHUDDAP!" he then teleported away.

"Are you alright little flower?" Well at least Breakus was being kind.

"Yea I'm fine it just I pictured him nicer then to just try and kill me at first sight."

"Everyone has a dark side in a cage…I looked at him and saw that the cage was demolished…" Breakus started to devastate me. What if death beats had no good…no there's good in everybody and ill prove it! Suddenly everything went black, I couldn't see. I was knocked out…where I was going was like a party…you get in unless you have brought an uninvited guest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When the Shadows Watch

Syla's POV

"Ugh…what…happened?" I rubbed my head, wait a minute! My hat was gone! I felt so uncomfortable now knowing that a random group of strangers are learning my deep dark secret of what's under the hat.

"Where am i?" All I saw was a big, black room with a light above me. An older man walks toward me, with a hat like mine.

"Do not fear, Syla Fofesti, you are safer in this place than in that world of evil."

"H-how do you know my name!?" he started to laugh as a women came up too

"Hopefully she will learn we are here for the same purpose she is" The woman said giggling. She had brown hair with streaks of yellow in it and a face that looked a lot like if I were looking in a mirror. The man had muscles bigger then my two legs together, and spikey, red hair…just like mine…

"Well Syla, since you don't remember, I guess will have to tell you…Syla, meet your mother, Afreeada" the man said, pointing to the woman.

"And this is your father, Resanij" The woman pointed to the man, he waved. I was about to cry and then kicked Resanij in the face.

"SYLA?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he asked.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME 12 YEARS AGO!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONELY IT WAS BEING THE ONLY ONE I KNEW IN MY FAMILIY! AND WHY DID AWOYRA DIE!?" I was furious with my mom and dad. Because the loneliness of it all just got to me. I guess…for a second…I felt like death beats if the legend was true…

"I guess we have some explaining to do…well first things first, why we brought you here." My mom said.

"Why was I brought here anyway?" I asked.

"Well when is your birthday?"

"May 19" where was this going?

"Yes and what's today?" dad coughed. I looked at a nearby calendar. I could've sworn it was May 1st, but it's May 18!

"M-May 18?"

"Exactly, you will become an official teenager tomorrow, and you were invited to join a group of Eliatrope people." The lights around turned on as I saw Eliatropes…one hundred at least.

"I KNEW THERE WAS MORE THAN- wait what do you mean I WAS invited?" no it was getting serious that no one understood the life of death beats

"It seems that you are somewhat acquainted with the one they call "the Demon Eliatrope"" mom worried. "And that you are on a quest to find him too."

"You've been watching me? And why does everyone hate death beats!?" Am I the only one who sees the good in him!?"

"Have you heard the legend?" mom added.

"Yes but just because there's some made up legend around him doesn't mean it's true!" Mom and dad looked at each other knowing that doing what they were about to do was the right thing.

"Rule 87…no member can be acquainted with one who seeks to kill our kind…" they said. Everything went black again…and when I woke up…I knew I would probably never see them again…


End file.
